The present invention relates in general to an electrical magnetic switch, and more particularly to an electrical magnetic switch adaptable for use in a digital wristwatch.
In the U.S. Pat. to Haber, No. 3,911,666, issued on Oct. 14, 1975, for Actuating Mechanisms For Wrist Instruments, there is disclosed a digital wristwatch in which a movable contact is moved by the movement of the wrist of the wearer of the wristwatch against the urgency of gravity or inertia to close a circuit for illuminating or activating the digital display of a digital wristwatch.
On Mar. 23, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,173 issued to the same inventor for Acceleration/Deceleration Actuating Mechanisms For Wrist Instruments in which is disclosed a digital wristwatch having a movable contact displaceable by the movement of the wrist of the wearer of the wristwatch against the urgency of the magnetic force of a permanent magnet to close a circuit for making visible the digital display of a digital wristwatch.
On June 13, 1963, the applicant of the present application filed an application, U.S. Ser. No. 287,681, for a Ball Armature Microminiature Relay Energized by Electromagnetic Means. This application had been abandoned. The just-mentioned application disclosed a microminiature relay in which a raceway had a set of contacts disposed therein. A spherical armature was disposed in the raceway and movable therein. An electromagnet created a magnetic field for drawing the spherical armature into engagement with the set of contacts in the raceway for establishing an electrical contact. Of interest in this regard are the U.S. Pat. to Ohl, No. 2,732,464 and the U.S. Pat. to Irwin et al., No. 2,369,296. A patent to Buckingham, No. 2,732,458 shows an arrangement for adjusting the position of abutting ends of magnets relative to a contact assembly. The patent to Richmond, No. 2,015,156 discloses an arrangement for adjusting the position of a chamber with respect to an electromagnetic coil.
The digital wristwatches heretofore illuminable or made visible by the movement of the wrist of the wearer of the wristwatch were not adjustable to accommodate the preference of the wearer, the aging of the permanent magnet, the magnetic environment of the watch case, or the elements therein contained. The magnetizable elements in the wristwatch may influence the magnetic fields of the electrical magnetic switch.